the cruise a niley story
by nileyiseverything123
Summary: miley and nick are absolutely the best of friends. but what happens when one of them moves? then 2 years later they come back! what do you think happens to nick and miley when one of them gets too caught up in popularity? then when they go on a cruise?


A niley story

Miley: you think 10th grade is going to be easy?

Nick: well it's not that different from Jr. High… just a bit more different.

Miley: (laughs) ya, just a bit nick.

Joe: (comes up and puts his arm around nick and miley) my brother and buddy are coming to my school!

Miley: (laughs)

Nick: bum.

Joe: well that was random!

Nick: you are always random!

Joe: nuh uh!

Miley: actually, you are.

Joe: (gives her a look)

Miley: in a good way.

Joe: (smiles) I wish you were my sister and not this Nicky over here.

Nick: I'm your brother, not your sister.

Joe: um… last time I checked, you are a girl.

Nick: hey!

Joe: (ruffles his hair and then leaves)

Nick: (fixes his hair)

Miley: (laughs) I have to go, see you tomorrow.

Joe: you haven't told her have you?

Nick: (looks down) no… I haven't…

Next day

Nick: hey miley!

Miley: hey!

Nick: what are you doing?

Miley: packing my backpack for school next week.

Nick: (looks down) about that…

Miley: what?

Nick: I'm moving…

Miley: when?!

Nick: before school starts… I'm moving to New Jersey…

Miley: (tears form) what?!

Nick: (hugs miley) sorry…

Miley: (hugs him back)

2 days later

Nick: (hugs miley)

I'll miss you.

Miley: ya… call me ok?

Nick: absolutely. (Leaves)

Miley: bye nick…

2 years later

Nick: (walks across the street) hey!

Miley: (looks up) nick?!

Nick: miley!

Miley: (hugs him) what are you doing here?

Nick: I just moved back!

Miley: (screams)

Nick: OW!

Miley: sorry…

Nick: that's ok. (Hugs her)

At school the next

Mandy: I'm mandy!

Miley: and he's not interested. (About to walk away with nick but nick doesn't move) nick?

Nick; hi I'm nick.

Mandy: (smiles) awesome! Do you want to sit with me and my friends?

Nick: ya!

Miley: (at the same time) no!

Nick: (looks at miley)

Miley: (walks away mad)

Nick: see you later?

Mandy: ya! 9walks away)

At lunch

Emily: hey miley,

Miley: (looking down playing with her food) hey

Emily: you ok?

Miley: ya…

Next day

Nick: hey mandy!

Miley: (walks over) hey nick!

Nick: (ignores miley)

Mandy: let's get to class. (Walks away with nick)

Miley: (mad)

A week later

Miley: nick!

Nick: (ignores her)

Miley: (turns nick around)

Nick: guys I'll see you later

Mandy: bye nick, and milky. (Leaves)

Nick: what's your problem?

Miley: my problem?! What's your problem? Ever since you got here you have been ignoring me! You act like I'm not there!

Nick: sorry!

Miley: that's not going to work.

Nick: gosh miley! I wouldn't have to ignore you if you weren't such a loser!

Miley: what? (Hurt)

Nick: miley… i-

Miley: (tears run down) save it. (Leaves)

Nick: miley I didn't mean it that way! Ugh!

A week later

Nick: (get's the mail)

Miley: (get's the mail and sees nick)

Nick: miley i-

Miley: (runs inside and slides down the door crying)

Last day of school

Bell rings for summer!

Everyone: (runs out yelling)

Nick: (carries mandy on his back and leaves but looks at miley)

Miley: (packs her bag slow and walks out slow sad)

With nick

Mandy: I'm going to hang out with you this summer, right?

Nick: ya!!!

Mandy: (leaves)

Miley: (goes to her locker and grabs the rest of her stuff in the locker and leaves the school)

Nick: (looks at miley) have fun this summer miley…

In the middle of summer

Miley: (strumming her guitar)

Tish: Hun?

Miley: ya?

Tish: I have great news!

Miley: ya?

Tish: we're going on vacation!

Miley: where?!

Tish: we are going on a 3 week cruise!

Miley: yes!!!!

Tish: and there's more!

Miley: what?!

Tish: we are going with the Jonas's!

Miley: (smile fades) what?!

Tish: isn't that great?

Miley: ya! Really great… (Lying)

Day of the cruise

Mandy: bye Nicky!

Nick: bye mandy! (Kisses her cheek)

Miley: do we really have to share a car?

Tish: yes miley!

Miley: fine! (Grabs her guitar and plugs in her head phone for her ipod)

During the drive to the boat

Miley: (strumming her guitar while listening to the song she's playing)

Joe: (whispers) she's good.

Nick: but loud! Can like stop playing your guitar?!

Miley: no!

Nick: it's annoying!

Miley: that sucks for you!

Nick: ugh! (Plugs in his ear plugs)

On the boat

Denise: ok, nick, Joe, miley will share a cabin.

Miley: what?!

Tish: hunny, be good, you've known nick and Joe for all your life, you'll be fine!

Miley: ugh! (Walks into her room and drops her things on a bed)

Nick: I'm not sleeping on the bed next to her.

Joe: then I will gosh! (Sets his things down)

Nick: (leaves)

Miley: (leaves to but opposite direction)

Joe: what the heck is wrong with them?

With miley

Miley: (by the rail and looking out at the sea)

Justin: hey.

Miley: hi.

Justin: I'm Justin.

Miley: miley!

Justin: who are you here with?

Miley: my mom and my friend Joe and his family.

Justin: oh ya! I saw you and them, who is that other guy?

Miley: oh you mean my ex friend, ya well who gives a crap about him he should go die in a hole.

Justin: whoa, why?

Miley: long story.

Justin: I got time.

Miley: (tells him everything)

Justin: wow… I'm sorry.

Miley: me too…

Justin: well, I better get going, see you later. (Leaves)

Miley: (smiles) bye. (Leaves)

With nick

Nick: (sleeping)

Miley: (quietly walk sin)

Joe: (talking in his sleep) no I do not want to see ducks fly! I want to see them swim in pudding!

Miley: (laughs quietly)

Nick: (stirs around)

Miley: (goes to sleep)

At 7 in the morning

Miley: (singing and playing on the deck outside the cabin)

Nick; (wakes up and hears music)

Miley: (begins to sing something) nobody listens to me; don't hear a single thing I've said, say anything to soothe me, anything to get you from my head. Don't know how I really feel, the faith, the takes, that make I don't care. Don't know how much it hurts to turn around like you were never there. Like somehow you could be replaced, and I could walk away from the promises we made, and swore we'd never break! I thought I lost you when you ran away to try to find me, I thought I'd never see your sweet face again. I turned around and you were gone and on and on the days went, but I kept the moments that we were in. 'cause I hoped in my heart, you'd come back to me my friend, I tried to fine you, but you broke those promises we made, but I thought I lost you! I told myself I wouldn't sleep till I searched the world from sea to sea, I made a wish upon a star, I turned around and there you were. Now here we are, are. Here we are, I thought I lost you. I thought I lost you. I thought I lost you when you ran away to try to fine me, I thought I'd never see your sweet face again. I turned around and you were gone and on and on the days went, but I kept the moments that we were in. 'cause I knew in my heart, you'd come back to me my friend and now I stand face to face, hoping we won't go our separate ways, I don't want to lose you!

Afterward

Nick: (thinking: wow, I really hurt her… she was my best friend and totally ditched her! Nick why'd you do that? Ugh!)

Miley: (a tear drops)

Nick: (walks out) hey…

Miley: why are you talking to me?

Nick: because, I think I should.

Miley: don't you think I'm such of a loser to talk to?

Nick: miley, I didn't mean it, I just got so mad!

Miley: (starts to cry) at what? Me? For trying to get your attention to talk to me? We only like talked 2 when you got back, and so you got mad at me for wanting to talk to my best- talking to you?

Nick: (thinking: she didn't finish that, she switched it… I am not her best friend anymore?) No miley, I had no reason to be mad, I guess I thought you were being the bad guy, but really that was me, and you are not a loser.

Miley: (still crying) but that still doesn't work for me… you still left me…

Nick: (hugs her) I know I did.

Miley: there was no way to get to you, either you ignored me, or mandy took you away…

Nick: I know…(tires to hug her)

Miley: (pulls away and leaves)

Nick: (watches and tears fall)

With miley

Miley: 9walking along the walk)

Justin: hey miley!

Miley: oh, hi Justin.

Justin: how are you?

Miley: good.

Justin: then why are you all red like you just cried…

Miley: (looks down) cause I was…

Justin: (hugs her) it's ok.

Nick: 9comes out trying to find miley and then see them hug) what…?

Miley: he hurt me…

Justin: I bet he did, do you want to go get something to soothe you?

Miley: (looks at him) yes…

Justin: (they leave)

Nick: (sits down and is really jealous)

With Joe

Joe: 9walking and has a smoothie)

Taylor: (looking at the sea)

Joe: (trips and his smoothie flies and spills on Taylor)

Taylor: (shocked and then screams)

Joe: (runs over) oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!

Taylor: (mad) thanks! A lot! Now I have to go change! Ugh! (Stomps off)

Joe: sorry! (Thinks: she was hot (laughs) cold smoothie, I spilt it on her because she was hot, (laughs) and because she is hot, but I didn't mean it, but it is funny)

Later at dinner

Miley: (eating)

Nick: (staring at miley)

Joe: (stuffing his face)

Denise: Joe don't eat like that.

Joe: (looks up) why not?  
Denise: cause, that isn't polite, especially in public.

Nick: don't try mom, Joe is always going to be a pig.

Joe: (stops eating) hey!

Miley: (doesn't laugh)

Tish: hunny? Why aren't you talking, you are so quiet.

Miley: I don't know, tired.

Tish: are you sick?

Miley: I don't know.

Tish: why don't you go back to the cabin?

Denise: nick can you help her?

Miley: no, I can get there by myself. (Leaves)

Nick: I'll go anyway. (Runs next to her)

Miley: what?

Nick: I said I'm sorry?

Miley: (tears form) sorry isn't going to help take away the pain that you left nick! (Runs away)

Nick: (walks back)

At the cabin

Nick: (walk sin)

Miley: (strumming her guitar)

Nick: (sits next to her) why isn't smiley smiling?

Miley: (looks at him with tears running down) you called me smiley.

Nick: because that's exactly who you are.

Miley: (still crying) why?

Nick: why? Do I have to have reason to call you that? (Wipes her tears away)

Miley: I didn't know I was crying…

Nick: it's ok… (Hugs her)

Miley: so you really mean it?

Nick: what?

Miley: that you're sorry, and that you won't do anything like that again…

Nick: absolutely.

Miley: (lays her head on her shoulder and falls asleep)

Nick: (takes her to her bed) night smiley.

Miley: (smiles)

Next day

Miley: (wakes up)

Nick: (still sleeping)

Miley: (walks outside)  
Justin: hey!

Miley: were you waiting out here this whole time?

Justin: only 8 this morning.

Miley: why?

Justin: I wanted to ask you to go out tonight.

Nick: (next to the door listening.)

Miley: um…

Justin: great I'll see you tonight! (Leaves)

Miley: but- (sees he's gone) um… what just happened?

Nick: (walks out mad) you got a date, that's what. (Walks away)

Miley: nick? (Runs after him) nick!

Nick: (ignores her)

Miley: nick! Talk to me!

Nick: (ignore her)

Miley: (stops)

Nick: (keeps walking)

Later that night

Miley: hi Justin…

Justin: hey!

Miley: (sees nick flirting with a girl)

With nick

Nick: (flirting) ya.

Jordan: you know, you're really cute.

Nick: am I?

Jordan: ya. (Plays with a curl)

Nick: (kisses her)

Jordan: (starts making out with him)

Nick: (thinking: what am I doing?)

Jordan: (deepens it)

Nick: (pulls away)

With miley

Miley: (saw the whole thing) um… Justin… can we leave?

Justin: do you want me to take you back?

Miley: ya…

Later

Miley: (under her covers)

Joe: (walks in with nick)

Nick: I am so tired.

Joe: ya! I think I'm going to go shower!

Nick: Kay.

Joe: (leaves)

Miley: (sniffs)

Nick: (looks over at miley)

Miley: (tears fall)

Nick: (walks over and takes off the covers)

Miley: (turns around)

Nick: miley…

Miley: (runs into the bathroom and locks it)

Joe: (singing in the shower) I love you! You love me! We're a happy family! (Hears some one crying) hello?

Miley: (wipes her tears) sorry Joe, I didn't mean to come in here.

Joe: hold on. (Changes in the shower then comes out in his pj's)

Miley: (laughs) nice pj's.

Joe: Barney rules!

Miley: (laughs)  
Joe: now why are you crying?

Miley: nick…

Joe: what did that bum do this time?

Miley: (laughs)

Joe: tell me.

Miley: it's just; ever since he got back he ignores me and hangs out with the "cool" crew. And yesterday he told me all that was never going to happen again… and he ignored me today and then started to make out with some girl, in front of me! 9starts to tear)

Joe; (hugs her) oh miley…

Miley: I think I'm going to go to bed. (Walks out)

Joe: (follows)  
miley: (climbs into bed)

Joe: (looks at nick)

Nick: (sitting on his bed) don't look at me like that!

Joe: whatever. (Goes to bed)

Next day

Miley: (sitting out on her the deck playing her guitar and singing, again) did you forget that I was even alive, did you forget everything we ever had, did you forget, did you forget bout me? did you regret ever standing by my side did you forget what we were feeling inside now I'm left, to forget about us but somewhere we went wrong, we were once so strong, our love is like a song, you can't forget it, so now I guess this is were we have to stand did you regret ever holding my hand never again, please don't forget, don't forget, we had it all we were just about to fall even more in love, then we were before, I won't forget, I won't forget, about us…… (Stops singing and just sits there)

Nick: why didn't you keep singing?

Miley: I'm not doing this nick. (Walks away)

Nick: 9walks behind her) do what?

Miley: it was just like before, you say nothing is going to happen again, and you break it, I am not going to fall for it again!

Nick: I'm sorry!

Miley: (tears up) that's not going to work for me… not this time… (Leaves)

Nick: miley… (Slides down to the ground)

Later

Miley: (get's a smoothie)

Nick: (sits next to her)

Miley: what do you want?

Nick: for you to forgive me.

Miley: and get hurt? Once again?!

Nick: no!

Miley: (turns around so she's facing him) then stop… if you always ending up doing this to me… then that's just how it's going to end up… I'm not going to trust you anymore.

Nick: (scoots closer) I need you to believe me… because I need you… please miley…

Miley: why'd you hurt me again?

Nick: because I got jealous…

Miley: of what?

Nick: you going out with that Justin guy…

Miley: oh nick… I don't like him, only as a friend, you should know that.

Nick: (looks down)

Miley: you shouldn't be jealous, because I don't like anyone except for you, you know that don't you?

Nick: (smiles)

Miley: (smiles back)

Nick: love you miles.

Miley: love you to nick. (Hugs him)

2 weeks later

Miley: (playing in the pool)

Nick: boo!

Miley: hi nick.

Nick: you weren't scared?

Miley: (shakes her head) no, not really, you suck at it.

Nick: hey! (Splashes)

Miley: hey! (They have a splash fight)

Afterward

Miley: (already in clean clothes)

Nick: I'm bored! Even though we are on a cruise there is nothing to do…

Miley: movie?

Nick: ya! How about… um… never ending story?

Nick: sure.

Later

Miley: (sleeping)

Nick: (sleeping)

Miley: (sleeping on nick's chest)

Nick: (arm around miley)

Joe: (walks in) whoa! What happened in here?

Nick: (stirs)

Miley: (turns)

Joe: ok? (Goes to sleep)

In the morning

Miley: (wakes up on nick)

Nick: (wakes up) hey…

Miley: (get's up) did we fall asleep during the movie?

Nick: (smiles) I guess…

Miley: I'm hungry…

Nick: me too.

Later

Tish: hey kids.

Miley: hey mom.

Denise: hi boys.

Joe: yo!

Nick: hey.

Tish: well… the trip is almost over…

Nick: ya, isn't like tomorrow our last day?

Denise: yup.

Miley: oh…

Next day

Miley: today's our last day…

Nick: ya… it is…

Miley: I hope… never mind.

Nick: what?

Miley: I hope that Emily won't tackle me when I get back. (Think: I hope that we can stay the same as we are now…)

Nick: oh…

Miley: I think I'm going to go to bed… (Leaves)

Nick: bye…

Next day

Mandy: Nicky! (Hugs him)

Nick: hey mandy! (Hugs her back)

Mandy: how was being with that nerd miley?

Nick: um…

Miley: (hears and starts walking away and looks at nick while leaving with her mom)

Nick: (looks at her)

Miley: (just walks on)

On the first day of school 12th grade

Miley: (goes to her new locker)

Emily: miley! (Hugs her)

Miley: hey em!

Emily: this is my cousin selena.

Miley: hey! I'm miley.

Selena: hi.

Miley: (sees nick talking to the cool crew)

Selena: (looks over) wow, who's the hotty?

Miley: (looks down)

Emily: nick.

Selena: wow.

Emily: selena, don't think about going near him.

Selena: why not?

Emily: because-

Miley because he isn't worth getting near, you try, he'll end up hurting you, and he never will stop because no one can trust him.

Selena, Emily: (looks at her)

Miley: (looks doom)

Emily: what aren't you telling me?

Miley: (slides down her locker) nick and I have- were best friends since we were little, and before high school he moved, then he came back… when he came back, he ditched me, and on the cruise, I went with him and his family, with my mom, and we had a couple of fights, but then we were friends again, like when we were younger… and now that we are back, everything seems like it was just a dream…

Emily, selena: (hugs her)

Later that night

Miley: (sitting on her lawn)

Nick: (walks outside and sees miley)

Miley: (singing softly while looking at the sky) somewhere we went wrong, our love is like a song, but you won't sing along, you've forgotten about us…

Nick: no I haven't, ever since we got back, I keep thinking about you… (Sits next to her)

Miley: (looks at him)

Nick: I can't handle being with all of those people who make fun of you… I need to be with you…

Miley: really?

Nick: ya. (Kisses her)

Miley: (pulls away)

Nick: (looks at her)

Miley: (hugs him)

End!


End file.
